<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunited by Justcallmeraina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917223">Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmeraina/pseuds/Justcallmeraina'>Justcallmeraina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmeraina/pseuds/Justcallmeraina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: “If you’re still taking epithet writing requests I would love to see some Mera and indus bonding with the museum trio... I want them to be frens........“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Mera and Indus has been released early from jail, (early, actually! Indus did a lot of community service, and Mera got bored, so she tagged along, and it ended up shortening their sentence.) Mera decided to take Molly up on her request of hanging out.</p><p>Molly had asked if she could bring Giovanni and Sylvie along, since she had planned something with them on the same day she planned to hang out with Mera, but forgot about it. </p><p>Mera reluctantly agreed.</p><p>Mera and Indus were sitting in the food court of a mall. Mera was on her phone, scrolling through Instagram, and Indus was peoplewatching. </p><p>Every once in a while, Indus would see a dog, and slap the table to get Mera’s attention. If it were anyone but Mera, he’d have slapped their arm, but he knew he couldn’t do that with her.</p><p>After about ten minutes of sitting, Indus slapped the table again.</p><p>“Lady Mera!”<br/>“Did you see another dog? You’ve pointed out like twenty already.”<br/>“No, I did not see a dog. I saw the little bodyguard and her friends!”</p><p>Mera looked up, and saw Molly walking towards her, accompanied by Sylvie and Giovanni.</p><p>Mera stood up and waved them over.</p><p>“Over here!”</p><p>Molly’s eyes lit up in recognition, and she grabbed Sylvie and Giovanni’s hands and dragged them over to Mera and Indus.</p><p>“Hi! Sorry we’re late!” Molly said.<br/>“My mom wouldn’t let me borrow the car, so we had to call an Uber.” Giovanni said.<br/>“Eh, it’s fine. It’s not like we have anything to do.” Mera said. </p><p>Molly, Sylvie, and Giovanni all sat down at the table with Mera.</p><p>“So, how are you? You know… after you got out of jail and all.” Molly said.<br/>“I’ve been pretty good. I started doing glass art, and it’s really nice.” Mera said.<br/>“Lady Mera’s art is displayed around our apartment! And I’ve taken up helping people move!” Indus said.</p><p>They all sat in awkward silence, the kind you get when talking to an old acquaintance after not seeing them for a while.</p><p>“So… uh… how are you three?” Mera asked.<br/>“Oh, I’m doing much better! Boss has been teaching me how to stick up for myself more!” Molly said. <br/>“I’ve been making my own bad guy group! So far, it’s just my boys, but we’ll get more members!” Giovanni said.<br/>“I’ve been working.” Sylvie said.<br/>“Just working?” Mera said. “That sounds really boring, kid.”<br/>“I’m not a kid! And I do other things. I just mostly work.” Sylvie said.<br/>“Alright, sorry.”</p><p>Sylvie huffed and crossed his arms, putting them on the table. He put his face in his arms.</p><p>“Are you alright, Dr Ashling?” Indus asked.</p><p>Sylvie looked at Indus.</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine.”</p><p>He smiled at Indus, and it was genuine. He didn’t have a lot of people who cared enough to ask if he was okay, so when someone took that tiny step out of their way to ask, it could brighten his mood immensely.</p><p>“Hey, I think I saw a smoothie place on our way in, you guys wanna go get something?” Giovanni said.<br/>“Sure!”<br/>“Whatever.”<br/>“Alright!”<br/>“Okay.”</p><p>The five of them got up.</p><p>“So, where is this smoothie shop?” Indus asked.<br/>“It’s this way!” Giovanni said.</p><p>He grabbed Molly’s hand, and Molly grabbed Sylvie’s. Sylvie held his hand out for Indus, who happily took it. Indus held his hand out for Mera. She just raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Come on, Lady Mera! It’s just holding my hand!”</p><p>Mera put her hand in Indus’ and held it gently. He held hers equally as gently. </p><p>Giovanni started walking to the smoothie shop, and the others followed.</p><p>They walked inside.</p><p>“What’re you getting?” Molly asked.<br/>“I dunno… mango?” Sylvie said.<br/>“The black raspberry one looks good.” Mera said.<br/>“Strawberry banana.” Giovanni said.<br/>“Are there sand flavored smoothies?” Indus asked.</p><p>Molly, Sylvie, and Giovanni all looked at Indus, confused.</p><p>“What the heck…” Molly said.</p><p>Mera just patted Indus on the bicep.</p><p>“No… people don’t make those.” She said.<br/>“Oh. Well, then, I suppose I will have pineapple!” Indus said.</p><p>There was a moment of silence, then Molly spoke up.</p><p>“I’m gonna get a mixed berry!”</p><p>—</p><p>After a few hours of shopping, which resulted in Molly, Mera, and Giovanni all figuring out their shared love of Claire’s, and spending thirty minutes just shopping there, while Sylvie and Indus looked at watches. </p><p>Neither of them wanted to look at watches, but Sylvie thought it made him seem more sophisticated, and Indus just wanted to hang out with his new friend.</p><p>They all met up at the same food court they first met at.</p><p>“We should probably start heading home now… I have work in the morning.” Sylvie said.<br/>“Okay, you want me to call us another Uber? My mom’s probably still using her car.” Giovanni said.</p><p>Before Molly or Sylvie could answer, Mera answered.</p><p>“I can drive you home if you want?”</p><p>Molly, Sylvie, and Giovanni all turned to look at her.</p><p>“Really?” Molly said.<br/>“Yeah, of course. I’m not gonna make you go home with some stranger.” Mera said.<br/>“Thank you!!”<br/>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>—</p><p>Giovanni and Sylvie were dropped off first, then Mera pulled up in front of the Blyndeff Toy Emporium.</p><p>Molly unbuckled her seatbelt. “Thank you again for driving me.” </p><p>“Nah, kid, it’s no problem. I don’t mind.”</p><p>Before she could realize, she was being wrapped in a hug. It was tight, but not too tight. Mera smiled, and hugged Molly back.</p><p>Molly let go, then grabbed Mera’s hands.</p><p>“Oh! I almost forgot!”</p><p>She closed her eyes, and just like in the police car, Mera for once felt nothing.</p><p>Molly let go, hugged Indus quickly, and got out of the car, holding her bags.</p><p>“See you soon!”</p><p>Mera smiled.</p><p>“See you soon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry that it’s so short!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>